


双飞组·幻梦一场

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: ABO futa注意灵感来自某个小视频ellowas大神的视频做得真是好啊我从未见过这么妙的想象力不过请不要去搜索 他是做BG的最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	双飞组·幻梦一场

法芮尔极少做梦。

多年行伍生涯逼着她练就了随时随地可以入眠的绝技，而且睡眠质量皆为上乘，无浅眠无惊梦。

因此她往往能很快意识到自己是否身处梦境。

比方说现在，她整个人四肢被捆成五马分尸的样子固定在地面上动弹不得，然后身穿女武神作战服的安吉拉还骑在她腰腹上压着她，右手有模有样地甩动着一把战斗匕首，左手紧握一截铁链虚晃。安吉拉的表情平静无波，但情况越是这样她就越是心虚。

法芮尔试着扭扭脖子，果然能扯动那截铁链。她再低头一看，自个儿的脖子上套着项圈呢。

嗯，没错，准是在做梦了，这新花样她俩还没在床上试过。另外谁特么玩天使的时候用过小匕首啊？！不对……谁特么玩守望的时候见过小匕首啊？！

但认清梦境没有用，她得先醒过来，不然后果不堪……啊啊啊啊……安吉拉亲爱的你先把匕首拿开我们有话好好说。

老干部法芮尔同志差点被突然欺到眉心的利刃吓得心肌梗塞，但她张开嘴却啥也说不出来，只好无奈地放弃，忍受梦里奇怪的设定。

没事的没事的我这么爱安吉拉，就算是潜意识也不会幻化出这么凶残的形象的，没事的没事的我不会被大卸八块的……

法芮尔表面稳如老狗，实则心如擂鼓，但梦里的安吉拉并没有受此影响。她牢牢握住刀把，匕首的尖刃轻轻贴着法芮尔的眉心划过，精确地未触及一丝皮肤，一路沿着鼻梁鼻尖划到嘴唇，留恋似的描绘了一番唇形后，停在了项圈上。

刀尖已经戳进了皮革里，感觉离破喉就差一个小冲击而已。法芮尔死死憋着气，生怕不小心一个喉头滚动自己就交待在这了。

之后刀尖的确是动了，却没有往里捅，而是轻轻转了个圈，于是梦里最诡异的一幕发生了。

“你好。”静谧的空间里突然响起法芮尔作战前与队友打招呼的声音。

法芮尔发誓这玩意儿绝不是从她嘴里蹦出来的，她刚刚可是一直憋着气啊！

而且……我打招呼时的语气这么羞耻的吗？有一个瞬间法芮尔想捂住自己的脸，然后悲哀地发现双手早就被捆住捂不了了……

接着，法芮尔看见安吉拉脸上浮现出玩味的浅笑。那一刻她心里想，自己可能要被玩坏了。

顽皮又可恶的小匕首很快离开项圈，转移到了法芮尔的T恤衫，从领口开始兜兜转转划下去。

很快刀尖经过胸膛，“肃清空域，满腔热血，百战不殆。”

经过肋骨，“我们同生共死。”

经过小腹，“就让我来保护你。”

经过胯下，“你哪儿也去不了！”

经过……不，匕首没动了，它绕了个圈返回，停在皮带扣旁边。

法芮尔内心狂奔过一万个开大的源氏。

为什么一本正经的语音里会混进不符合气氛的叛徒啊！为什么偏偏要在那么暧昧的位置说那么暧昧的话啊！现在是谁让谁跑不了啊！

法芮尔看着安吉拉挑起一侧眉毛瞥了她一下，眼神里全是戏，汇聚成一句话就是:

哦？听说，你想让我哪儿也去不了？

法芮尔瑟缩了一下，开始疯狂摇头。不不不不不不……我不是那个意思……不不不……我的意思是这话不是我说的……我刚才嘴都没张开过……天地可鉴啊……嘶！

以迅雷不及掩耳之势几近贴着下颌骨插进旁边地里的刀刃把法芮尔的摇头给硬生生逼停了，动一下都有可能见血，她瞬间安静如鸡，心里开始默念。

一定是我哪里做得不好惹安吉拉生气了，我要深刻反省。补奶的都是小天使，打不赢对面的话全都是输出的错。永远，都不可以，对治疗生气。

而现在，天使正跪坐在法芮尔腰上，轻轻扯了扯项圈的链子示意她扬起头，随后伸手摸上自己的后颈。

“医生姐姐来了。”

法芮尔确定一定以及肯定这也是一句不知从哪里放出来的语音，因为安吉拉的嘴没动过，仍然居高临下饶有兴致地看着她，好像刚才只不过是随手按了个键一样。

但这一键按下去可不得了，原本清清爽爽的空气很快融入黏腻的信息素气息，几个呼吸下来法芮尔的全身就开始发烫了，满脑子都是粉红色的泡沫。彻底丧失意识前，她最后的理智还在感叹自己这梦做得真是离奇，omega的信息素怎么可能会自带开关控制呢？

深深刻进基因中的alpha本能迅速烧得法芮尔双目赤红，挣扎着想要扯断束缚手脚的绳索，但被安吉拉制止了。她俯下身子吻了中尉的唇，灵巧的小舌钻进湿热的口腔，勾起对方的舌尖共舞，极尽缠绵挑逗之能事，有效安抚了法芮尔躁动的情绪。她不再费力挣扎，专心迎合此刻令人心醉的亲吻。

安吉拉则趁机取走了之前插在地里的匕首，握在手上拿稳后便慢慢坐起身子结束了这次长吻。法芮尔舔舔嘴角，有些意犹未尽，挑起眉毛盯着安吉拉同样红肿的唇。她想起那处诱人的软润曾经含过吻过自己最火热的地方，眼里一时金光大盛。

经过思想这么一撩拨，法芮尔蠢蠢欲动的下身就彻底藏不住了，裆部凸起的小帐篷已经顶到安吉拉的臀瓣。她倒是不慌不忙，屈身退后几步，拿着匕首割断了皮带，爽快地将裤子往下一脱，法芮尔生机勃勃的小家伙就迫不及待地弹了出来。

下身突然暴露在微冷的空气，法芮尔不禁抖了抖身子，一柱擎天的腺体因着重力作用仍在摇摆，最后被安吉拉一手握住才静下来。女武神作战服的纤维质感极佳，而隔着手套爱抚敏感的肉刃更是别有一番滋味。法芮尔仰着头不停喘息，绷直全身承受腺体被上下抚弄带来的极致快感。

不过十几次手上套弄，泉眼就渗出了一些前液。安吉拉停下动作按着腺体根部，低头舔掉那些透明的粘液，舌尖绕着泉眼打了个转后，含住了还在出水的前端。

敏感的冠头瞬间被温热的口腔包裹起来，法芮尔不由得弓起身子，强行忍住向上顶弄的冲动，担心按捺不住喷薄的欲望而泄身。

幸好安吉拉并没有进一步吞咽下去，她只是确认腺体的准备程度如何。她很快吐出因唾液润滑而泛着水光的肉柱，站起来用手扶稳它，对准自己的小穴慢慢坐了下去。

粗长的烫刃借着重力协助，很快突破重重阻碍被花穴完全吞没，淫靡的水声充斥在整个空间里，如同天然的催情剂。然而因为四肢受限的缘故，法芮尔的能动性极低，她甚至很难挺腰持续突进，只能眼巴巴看着安吉拉扭动腰身起伏厮磨。如果不是小穴里湿热紧致的软肉拼命缠着柱身，咬得她欲仙欲死，那法芮尔其实也跟旁观者没什么区别，这多无趣呢。

但是，穿着女武神作战服的安吉拉骑在自己身上做爱这样绝妙的场景，多看几眼也是赚啊……

在这绮丽的梦境里，除了那句语音，安吉拉是个无声的存在，偌大的空间只能听见交合的水声和法芮尔自己的喘息。她甚至无法看清彼此的交合处，那里蒙上了一层厚实的黑雾。但安吉拉整个的战斗形象是如此清晰，不论是前额佩戴的天使光环还是背后整齐的滑翔机翼，都那么真实，简直让法芮尔对自己作战时的专注度产生了严重怀疑。

我特么跟安吉拉并肩作战的时候满脑子都在想着这些事吗？

想带她飞到天上然后把她压在国王大道的钟塔下做爱吗？想扒掉她的紧身作战服舔遍她全身每一处肌肤吗？想让她骑在自己身上，然后扶住她的腰身一次次顶弄，直到她舒服得飞起来吗？

啊……果然我女朋友是全天下最可爱的姑娘……

法芮尔·不知悔改·艾玛莉中尉开始放飞自我，不再掩饰眼里盛满的情欲，目光逐渐变得热辣露骨。那些灼灼的视线仿佛能扒掉安吉拉身上那些碍事的衣服，然后代替自己的双手抚摸佳人曼妙的身姿。

磨人的快意正在不断叠加，安吉拉骑坐的频率也加快了。肉柱根部越发胀痛，法芮尔咬牙死死盯着天使背后略闪金光的翅膀转移注意力，努力压下释放的冲动。

直到她感觉那对羽翼的金光又亮了一些，心里隐隐有了猜测。

法芮尔用尽全身力气，尝试在安吉拉下坠时挺动腰肢向上顶弄，即使只能移动一点点也好。

相向运动带来的冲击使得快感强了几倍不止，安吉拉不得不仰起头长舒一口气，排遣体内不断积聚的燥热。那声不属于自己的叹息从耳畔滑入，轻轻落在法芮尔的心尖上，荡漾出一圈又一圈缠绵的涟漪。

这些混着浓浓情欲的浅吟低唱，还想听到更多……更多……

法芮尔试着挪动臀部，感觉还能有些活动空间，便转移进攻方位寻找甬道内最敏感的弱点。

很快粗暴进出的肉刃便剐蹭到内壁的某处嫩肉，安吉拉身形一颤，失了力气，惊呼一声摔在法芮尔肩上，还好及时撑住她臂膀才没有倒下去。此时女武神的翅膀已缓慢展翼，法芮尔乘胜追击，继续刚才的角度，挺腰操弄得更深。

硬烫的前端一次又一次用力蹭过那处褶皱，每顶上一次都能激起几声娇吟，那种蚀骨销魂的媚意勾得法芮尔几近疯狂。挣不断的绳索早已将她的手腕勒出血痕，但她毫无察觉，满心满眼都是面前的妙人儿。

看着她桀骜的奶金色刘海肆意飞扬，看着她湛蓝的瞳眸泛出潋滟水光，看着她被紧身衣物勾勒出的诱人轮廓因不断的起伏而前后摇晃……每一眼都仿佛盛满了万千芳华，让人根本舍不得移开目光。

法芮尔身上单薄的T恤早被揪得皱皱巴巴，随着陡然加重的呻吟，安吉拉原本死死攀住中尉颈肩的手颤抖着滑落到腹部，撑起自己脱力的腰身坐起来。手套寒凉的料子不经意间触碰到法芮尔裸露在外的下腹，冷热相激，她倒吸一口气，只觉瞬间福至心灵，猛地停下动作，等到安吉拉再次沉腰时，才一鼓作气顶上去。

滚烫的肉刃蛮横地碾磨过每一寸敏感地带，狠狠顶到了宫口上，汹涌袭来的快感迅速吞没掉所有意识，安吉拉不禁扬起身子长吟一声。此时她背后的羽翼已经完全展开，刹那间金光熠熠，翅膀扇起的短暂气流甚至将她稍微托离了地面，浮在空中。

女武神状态开启了。

法芮尔痴迷地盯着这一幕犹如凤凰涅槃的盛景，几乎忘了呼吸。而安吉拉很快缓过劲来，俯下身捧住了法芮尔的面颊，作势要吻下去。越发亮闪闪的羽翼刺得法芮尔闭上了眼睛，但没等她再得佳人一吻，尾椎就突然如过电般松懈下来，打破了梦境。

法芮尔从梦中惊坐起，大汗淋漓。

勃起是真的，快感是真的，她射在了被子里，也是真的。唯独安吉拉不是。

法芮尔低头看了一眼空荡荡的双人床，心里满是思念胀满的苦涩。她轻叹一声，拿起床头柜的手机，点开日历，离安吉拉的外派任务结束还有两天。加上之前的日子，她们分开已经有三个月了。

向来性情寡淡不重欲的法芮尔也不得不承认，没有性生活的日子是如此索然无味又充满煎熬，连春梦都做不安生。

她翻身下床，无奈地挠挠头，窸窸窣窣脱光衣服走过客厅进了浴室。皎洁的月光透过落地窗照亮了她伤疤纵横却结实宽阔的腰背，那里以脊梁为中线纹着天使的光圈和羽翼，也曾被真正的天使抚摸亲吻过无数次。

唉，没有安吉拉在身边的第92天，想她。

后来的后来，安吉拉只想弄清楚，为什么法芮尔每次和她一起飞脸都那么红。特别是自己开启女武神的时候。

end

#看来我最喜欢的姿势是骑坐？经常写这个……  
#在游戏准备时间老喜欢追着天使看的人是我，是我，是我……  
#在日常嫌弃自己不会画画之后又加上一个日常嫌弃自己不会做视频……  
#啊……我需要一点贤者时间了……


End file.
